1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cloud navigation system, and more particularly to an interactive dynamic cloud navigation system where users and a system operator both participate in updating and examining data.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional map application generally comprises important information from a road system to street views, wherein the data is updated basically via firstly an application from a user, then an examination by a map operator or a business cooperator and accordingly a periodical data update on a map platform. Because of the examination, a speed of such data update of the map and a further downward extension of the map data are greatly restricted. If the map platform has the data extending downwardly, a number of the data surely increases geometrically. The conventional examination and updating manner fail to satisfy a requirement of further development of the map.
Besides, a few crowdsourcing maps emerge on the market, wherein users are able to freely update the map data with information, such as the information from GPS navigators of the users. Although the crowdsourcing maps overcome a slow speed of updating and a lack of abundance of the map data, the data thereof have poor accuracy because the data are changed casually and the examination lacks strictness.
Meanwhile, the above two types of maps generate data in identical manners that the map data are generated before needs of the users are provided. An interaction between the map data platform and the users remains to be thoroughly satisfied.
Thus, it is very necessary to provide an interactive dynamic cloud navigation system where data are updated according to user needs and users and a system operator both participate in examining the data, so as to maintain accuracy of the map data and accomplish good interaction between the users and the map data platform.